


Decalcomanie Hotel

by Fengxian



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxian/pseuds/Fengxian
Summary: Decalcomanie Hotel is one of the most renowened hotels in Seoul, South Korea catering to the richest of customers.  Known for their five star services, top of the line imported food and drinks, and for their shows; be it burlesque or the best jazz singer in town.  Yongsun, a singer ready to burst into the mainstream.  Wheein, an aspiring singer.  Moonbyul, a connoisseur of food and drink, business partner.  Hwasa, smart, confident, sexy; owner of the hotel.
Four lives entangled in one place reflecting off each other.





	1. Decalcomanie Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to me because of our girls in the Decalcomanie MV. It has nothing to do with that man in the video. It just based off scenes the girls filmed. Here is my original prompt from tumblr.
> 
> parkjaehee@tumblr - Okay but like when Wheein is strutting down that room and Hwasa is sitting like fucking boss on that chair with a blazer and just a bra. And the Wheein stops in front of Hwasa and Hwasa gives her a fucking seductive smirk.  
> And then Solar walking into the elevator and then say she walks out of it and Byulyi is in the hallway and Solar sees her giving her a seductive glance. That would be so hot. It would be the best. Moonsun and Wheesa hooking up omg I’m fanning myself.
> 
>  
> 
> Be aware that this is VERY NC-17. I outdid myself.

 Her nerves were rising like the lift of the elevator she was currently in. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. _'Don't be nervous. Hwasa will love you...'_ Her unnie's words sounded off in her head and Wheein closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled on the bottom ends of her jacket as she let the sigh escape her lips.

 

The ride up to the second floor was short and Wheein needed to be confident, affirmative and overall sexy and seductive. Even if she couldn't, she needed to pretend like she was because her future depended on it. Her unnie was on the verge of national stardom. Any day now there would be an offer for a recording contract and being a singer herself, Wheein wanted nothing more than to achieve what Kim Yongsun was about to accomplish.

 

 _“You have to wear something sexy and you have to be seductive. Hwasa loves women who are confident and sure of themselves. Even with your great voice, if you go in there shy and unsure of yourself, she'll just look over you. Performing at the hotel is going to make you big Wheein, you just have to believe in yourself like I do.”_ Yongsun's voice resonated in her head again. It was the advice she had given Wheein a week ago when she told her Hwasa was looking to add another singer to the performance line up in the hotel's theater.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a long hallway with a door at the end of of the hallway. The red carpet in front of the elevator doors led straight to the door and from what Yongsun had told her, that was Hwasa's office. Wheein stepped out of the elevator and zoned in on the door. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to her, Wheein started strutting towards the door passing the series of pillars that were placed alongside the corridor.

 

Upon reaching the door, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door to reveal a woman sitting behind a dark walnut desk – a cigar in her left hand and a piece of paper on her right. She wore a black wide brimmed fedora, a black pinstriped blazer and what seemed like a low cut crop top. Her face had a serious look while reading whatever were the contents of the piece of paper. Wheein gulped the smallest amount of saliva while keeping her eyes trained on the woman's face. Her eye shadow was dark and smokey, with a cat like eyeliner and deep burgundy lipstick. Hwasa was stunning – the epitome of a confident, strong and smart businesswoman.

 

The sound of her office door opening caused Hwasa to look up from the paper she was reading. It between the brim of her fedora and white sheet of paper, she could see the young woman standing at her door. Her hair was brown and styled in the straightest way possible with the straightest bangs she had ever seen sitting right above the perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her eye shadow was smokey but not too dark, the eyeliner helped brighten up her big eyes and her lips were a bright glossy cherry red.

 

Hwasa eyes moved to scan the rest of her body from the silver droplet necklace, to the black shiny leather jacket, red crop top underneath, short black shiny leather skirt and matching black pumps. Hwasa's lips curled up in what was soon to become a full fledged smirk yet hardly visible at the moment. Heaven had sent her an angel in devil's clothing.

 

Hwasa placed the paper down on her desk and brought the cigar up to her mouth as she leaned back on her chair. The smoke of the cigar burned her throat and lungs but she was used to the feeling. She let out the smoke in a giant puff and smirked at the woman standing at her door. Wheein stood still and just breathed in the scent of the cigar despite hating how it smelled. When the puff of smoke cleared away from Hwasa's face, she saw the smirk on the woman's face. Her eyes were now hidden by the shadow of the fedora.

 

“You must be the girl Solar told me about.” Hwasa's voice was deep and husky – it ran a chill down Wheein's spine.

 

Without having Hwasa ask her to step forward, Wheein began another strut towards the desk. The walk was short but her hips swayed enough to gain Hwasa's attention. The young singer stopped right in front of the desk and looked down at the woman in the fedora. Hwasa took a another puff from her cigar and placed it back down on the ashtray sitting on the desk.

 

“I'm Jung Wheein and Solar told me you are looking for a new singer.” Wheein stated in a firm voice. She was going to give Hwasa everything Yongsun had told her to do.

 

A chuckle escaped Hwasa's lips and finally she looked up to look at Wheein. The fedora no longer hid her eyes and Wheein was able to stare into the brown orbs. The butterflies in her stomach were on overdrive. Hwasa was stunning and Wheein's knees were weak.

 

“Solar told you the truth. Tell me Ms. Jung, why do you think you're fit to sing in my hotel for my customers?” Hwasa smirked at her – eyes full of curiosity. She wanted to know everything about Jung Wheein.

 

Wheein stared at Hwasa and stopped herself from gulping another bit of saliva. She was expecting Hwasa to ask her to sing not explain why she wanted to work here. _'This is not the time to let your nerves get the best of you Wheein'._ The young singer raised her chin up and smiled slightly; she was going to win Hwasa over no matter the cost.

 

“Singing and music are my passion. I've been doing it since I was young and I don't plan to stop. Your hotel is known for its singers and shows, but your customers have never heard a singer like myself. If you think Solar is the best, then you have no idea what I can do.” Wheein kept her chin up and a smug look adorned her face. In her head all her insecurities were talking back to her.

 

“Then show me...” Hwasa replied and that made Wheein lower her chin. It was the briefest of moments, but her confidence had disappeared for that moment. She quickly turned around so that Hwasa couldn't see the fear in her eyes.

 

 _“Don't be nervous. Hwasa will love you...”_ Yongsun's words sounded off her in thoughts again and Wheein opened her mouth to start singing. It was a self composed song. Her best yet.

 

Hwasa grabbed her cigar again and brought it up to her lips. She was going to smoke a bit more of it, but Wheein's voice had her captivated. Singing a capella was not an easy feat for any singer, but Wheein had her sound and voice down. Her pitch was right, her vocal range perfect, and the way her body started swaying let Hwasa know she could hear the music in her head. There was passion and fire in her voice. It reminded Hwasa of Solar's audition but this one was different; it was special.

 

Wheein stopped singing after hitting the last note and her body was swaying to the music she could hear on her head. Her hips were rolling and her hands running up her body. She turned around to give Hwasa a seductive glance accompanied by a naughty smirk. Finally she stopped her movements and stared back at Hwasa while panting slightly.

 

Hwasa had been mesmerized by the sex kitten in front of her. She could feel the arousal growing in her lower region. Hwasa had a neutral look on her face while looking at Wheein and the cigar in her hand continued to burn slowly. She moved the cigar down to the ashtray and grounded the lit part to douse the fire – her eyes never leaving Wheein's.

 

With her right hand, she removed the fedora from her head and a smirk grew on her lips again. The smirk along with the seductive look in her eyes made Wheein shiver. She might have captivated Hwasa by singing and dancing, but Hwasa had her captivated with just a look. The young singer could feel herself growing wetter but fought the urge to press her thighs together. She was amazed and surprised by her body's reaction to this woman sitting in front of her.

 

Hwasa finally stood up and Wheein's eyes quickly glanced at the exposed tummy and the black satin shorts that accentuated Hwasa's curves. Her hips were wide and her thighs thick and firm. Wheein had never seen a woman sexier than Hwasa and that turned her on even more. Hwasa swayed her hips as she walked around her desk and stopped in front of Wheein.

 

“Solar was right about you Jung Wheein.” Hwasa's breath was so close to her face that Wheein could smell the scent of her cigar.

 

“That I'm a great singer?” Wheein asked and Hwasa smirked seductively at her again.

 

“No, that _I would_ _love you..._ ” Hwasa replied and inched closer to Wheein. Their lips were extremely close and Wheein's eyelids fluttered. Hwasa's eyes were still looking at her searching for an answer as to what would come next. This time, Wheein's nerves vanished and without hesitation, closed her eyes and moved to close the space between her and Hwasa's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Her perfectly manicured fingers reached for the button of the hotel elevator. The elevator was stopped at the second floor and Yongsun wondered if it was Wheein who had gone up there. It had to be. No one was scheduled to go up to that floor except her friend. The elevator began its descent to the first floor and Yongsun waited patiently for it. Hwasa had told her to go up to the sixth floor when she arrived. The burlesque show would entertain the guests for the night but Yongsun still needed to show up for the night.

 

 _'Wear this red sequin dress tonight. Love, Hwasa ~'_ Is what the note said with the dress that had been delivered to her home earlier that day. Yongsun had learned during the last couple of years to not question her boss's requests and just follow through. Hwasa was strict and demanding of her employees to do better than their best, but she was fair with everyone. No one complained about her – she was an excellent person to work for.

 

The elevator door opened and the ding caused Yongsun to look up from her thoughts. She stepped inside the elevator and hit the button for the sixth floor. Before the doors closed, a well dressed couple stepped inside the elevator and bowed slightly at Yongsun. They smiled at her and she returned the gestures. The man hit the button for the fourth floor and then moved his arm around the woman's shoulders. They were much older than Yongsun, perhaps around her parents age, and were most likely guests as the hotel.

 

The elevator's doors closed and it started it's ascent to the fourth floor. They rode in silence until the elevator stopped and the couple moved to step out when the doors opened. The woman turned to face Yongsun and smiled at her once again. “You have a beautiful voice. I'm a big fan!”

 

Yongsun grinned happily at the woman. It was her signature smile. “Thank you!”

 

The doors closed and Yongsun continued to smile. She loved receiving compliments from her fans. The elevator quickly passed the fifth floor and finally stopped on the sixth. Yongsun quickly composed herself and stared at the elevator doors as they opened. The red carpet of the hallway was the first thing Yongsun noticed as her eyes darted down before stepping out of the elevator. When she picked her head up to look down the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

Not far from the elevator doors, just past the first door to her right was a figure standing up against the wall. They were wearing a black pinstriped three piece suit and a matching black fedora. Their long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail down by their neck and despite the shadow of the fedora covering their eyes, Yongsun knew the person was glancing at her.

 

Finally the person, a woman, raised her head up and gave Yongsun a seductive glance that made the singer's breath get caught in her throat. She knew that glance and more specifically those eyes despite how long it had been since the last time she saw them. Moon Byulyi. Yongsun could never forget her name, her beautiful oval shaped face, those eyes that spoke a thousand words while her none escaped her lips, lips that were covered in a burgundy lipstick and the dark smokey eye shadow drew all the attention of Yongsun.

 

“Byul...” The blonde's name escaped Yongsun's lips and said blonde smiled with her eyes – her lips slightly parted and not moving.

 

“The brightest star in the sky, Solar.” Byulyi said and finally her lips expressed what her eyes were doing earlier. A smirk. Seductive, alluring and making Yongsun's knees weak and her stomach flutter.

 

Byulyi stepped away from the wall and walked towards Yongsun – her eyes connecting with the brunette singer. The blonde circled around the brunette, her eyes roaming Yongsun's body and finally stopping to study her gorgeous face. Yongsun had opted for lighter make up – light peach color for her eye shadow and a bright glossy cherry red lipstick.

 

“Hwasa told me she had a surprise for me. I should have known.” Byulyi said and smirked while staring intently into Yongsun's eyes. The singer's cheeks were light pink now and it wasn't from her make up.

 

“Surprise for you? I think the surprise was for me considering you disappeared for two years.” Yongsun's voice was filled with a hint of anger and Byulyi couldn't blame her.

 

Byulyi chuckled and nodded in agreement. Yongsun was right, but it was her job. She was constantly traveling and having zero time for pleasures in her life. Hwasa had told her time and time again to slow it down and return home. Really return home before the sun found another moon to shine on. It took the threat of a potential record contract, sleazy producers, and a potential suitor to bring Moon Byulyi back home and into the life of her favorite star.

 

“I know. I'm sorry, but it's not easy to keep this place running without having it offer the finest of goods from around the world. People want caviar and truffles from France, wine and cheese from Italy, steak from America and any other delicacy they can get their rich hands on.” Byulyi explained and looked away from Yongsun knowing that her explanation was probably not a good excuse.

 

She had been in Seoul during these past two years, but her days were limited and she was flying out before having a chance to talk to Yongsun. She had stopped by enough to watch her shows and fall in deeper in love with the singer but never enough time to actually talk to her or spend time with her. Hwasa handled the actual business of the hotel, but Byulyi was the backbone of the hotel. Thanks to her, the hotel offered luxuries not normally found in South Korea.

 

Yongsun studied Byulyi as the blonde moved around and explained her reasoning for not seeing her in so long. She worked in the hotel so she knew of all the luxuries and delicacies Byulyi was talking about. She had enjoyed some of those things herself.

 

“Byulyi...” Yongsun's voice made Byulyi look back at her and their eyes danced together as they stared intently into each other.

 

“I did stop in to see you perform several times-” Byulyi stopped midway through her comment when Yongsun's arms wrapped around her neck. The singer's perfume tingled her nose and electrified her senses. It made her realize how much she had missed Yongsun.

 

“I know. Hwasa told me. I wished you would have come to my dressing room all those times.” Yongsun ran her hands down the blonde's shoulders and stopped on her chest. The fabric of her suit was soft and it fit the blonde so well.

 

“I wish I would have done so. I'm an idiot...” Byulyi said and moved her hands to Yongsun's waist.

 

Yongsun smiled at the blonde and it continued to grow until Byulyi was facing the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen in her life. Solar was such an ideal name for Yongsun because she lit up the room with that smile and made her heart beat faster every time she saw it. Slowly, Byulyi pulled Yongsun towards her as her feet moved back until her back touched the wall. They both could feel the sexual tension bouncing off each other.

 

Their breathes hitched and their eyes never left each other. Byulyi turned their positions around and gently pressed the singer against the wall. Yongsun moved her hands up to the blonde's head and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Their bodies trembled from the excitement and their lips and tongues savored each other. It had been so long since that night they had spent together.

 

_“Her voice is incredible. She's going to rock the stage.”_

 

_“No...she's going to rock my world...”_

 

_“Easy tiger...”_

 

_“The only cat here is you, Hwasaja...”_

 

It all came back to Moon Byulyi as she kissed the woman of her dreams; the love of her life. She had been there for the audition. There had been so many girls; all full of hopes and dreams and talented in their own way, but no one had been as radiant and talented as Kim Yongsun. She had blown away the competition and shaken the deepest part of Byulyi's soul.

 

They had made eye contact once all the girls had lined up and one would be chosen to become the new singing sensation at the Decalcomanie Hotel. Yongsun lips had parted slightly and her gaze never left Byulyi's who was standing to the left of her. The blonde's eyes were seducing her in a way the brunette never thought possible.

 

After Yongsun had been chosen, Hwasa had to physically pull Byulyi away to talk to her because she wouldn't follow by just hearing her name being called. Hwasa's grasp on her shoulders had been strong – long nails digging into her skin through her shirt.

 

_“If you're going to mix business with pleasure, make sure not to break her heart.”_

 

_“Hyejin, I can't make promises I can't keep.”_

 

_“You'll keep this one oh so help me God, I'll break you. Now go, but be gentle.”_

 

She had been gentle. So gentle and so loving. That night Byulyi discovered just how bright the sun could really be. And this night, she wanted to see the sun shine once again. Her right hand had Yongsun's leg wrapped around her waist and her left hand had Yongsun's right hand pinned on the wall. Small whimpers and moans escaped Yongsun's lips in between their kisses and when Byulyi's lips traveled down her neck.

 

“Where is your room?” Yongsun asked and moaned when Byulyi bit her collarbones.

 

“Last one down the hall...” Byulyi responded and pulled away from Yongsun. She wanted to be sure of what the singer was asking. The blush on Yongsun's cheeks and her glance down the hallway was the only reassurance Byulyi needed.

 

She intertwined her fingers on her left hand with Yongsun's and led the singer down the hallway towards her room. Yongsun looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. The moon was back in orbit.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein's hands had found their way to Hwasa's hair and had undone the small pony tail on the back of her head. Hwasa had a short bob cut and Wheein tangled her fingers in the short strands. Women with short hair were her favorite and Hwasa thus far checked off every point on her ideal type list. The woman was an incredible kisser as well, and the young singer was missing the businesswoman's lips on hers; but the way Hwasa was kissing and sucking on her neck was driving Wheein crazy.

 

The young singer's lower back was hitting the edge of the walnut desk making her lean back as Hwasa held in her place with both hands in between Wheein's shoulder blades. Hwasa's mouth started moving further down Wheein's neck trailing kisses to her collarbones and then all over her exposed chest and cleavage.

 

“Is...is this...how...I get the...mmm...ahh...job?” There it was. All of Wheein's nerves and insecurities had come out and Hwasa stopped and pulled Wheein to stand up straight – the short haired brunette's hands now resting around the long haired brunette's waist.

 

Wheein's bottom lip quivered and her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Hwasa looked into the singer's eyes and Wheein felt as though the businesswoman was piercing her soul. A smirk grew on Hwasa's lips and her eyes smiled at Wheein. “The same way Solar got hers...?”

 

A gasp escaped Wheein's lips. Her unnie had slept with Hwasa to get her job. _Why didn't she tell me this? Hwasa had Yongsun in this position at one point. Yongsun and Hwasa in bed together. How could Yongsun unnie betray me like this?_

 

“You slept with Yongsun unnie?” If Wheein wanted to sound shocked, she failed at it. It came out a little bitter – a little jealous.

 

Hwasa pulled away from Wheein and burst into laughter. The singer stared at the short haired brunette with a look of horror in her face. All of the sudden, Hwasa was pinning her against the desk and their lips were so incredibly close again. The seductive smirk was back on Hwasa's lips.

 

“Yongsun slept with someone that day of her audition, but it wasn't me.” Hwasa smiled when Wheein's facial expression changed completely. It wasn't a look of horror anymore, just shock. Hwasa chuckled and placed a kiss on Wheein's cheek. “You've got the job.”

 

And right at that moment, Wheein pushed Hwasa away sending her back and bumping into the chair behind her. She groaned as the side of her thigh hit the arm bar and she rubbed it to try and soothe the pain away. She looked up at Wheein who was panting and frowning. Her eyes were full of two things, fury and lust.

 

“Wheein...?” Hwasa barely got a chance to say the singer's name before she was pushed down on the chair and Wheein was sitting on her lap.

 

“Shh...” Wheein pressed her index finger to Hwasa's lips and smirked at her. The tables had been turned when it came to the seductive look and smirk. A smug look adorned Hwasa's face the moment Wheein turned around in her lap and removed her jacket while glancing at Hwasa seductively.

 

 

 

 

 

Byulyi had led Yongsun to her room, but once inside the room and the door locked, it was Yongsun who had led Byulyi to the bed and pushed her to sit down on the edge of it. The fedora that had been resting on the blonde's head was flying across the room and Yongsun's was now sitting on Byulyi's lap. She pulled the blonde in for a kiss and Byulyi grinned into the kiss while her hands wrapped around the singer's waist.

 

“I'll have to thank Hwasa for this...” Byulyi mentioned in between kisses and Yongsun pulled away and giggled.

 

“I think I've sent her a thank you gift already.”

 

“What?”

 

“She wanted to find a replacement for me in case of the recording contract. I sent her a good friend of mine who is a wonderful singer.” Yongsun grinned and placed several kisses on Byulyi's lips.

 

“How is that...oh...” Byulyi suddenly understood.

 

Yongsun chuckled and nodded her head. “Very cute and low key sexy. The lion will feast tonight.”

 

The blonde couldn't hold the hearty chuckle back and she closed her eyes as she laughed. “Oh man... I hope Hwasa is her type.”

 

“When she has asked me almost every day about her for a month, I know Hwasa is her type.” Yongsun was the one filled with hearty laughter and Byulyi looked at her so lovingly. She was a fool in love and so grateful that Yongsun had not turned her down after a couple of years.

 

Yongsun looked down at Byulyi and finally calmed her laughter. The blonde looked so gorgeous right now and Yongsun felt lucky to be with her once again. She dreamed about being with Byulyi again for so many nights after the first and finally she would get her chance again. She shifted her body on the blonde's lap and suddenly she felt it. She had not felt it before, but she could certainly feel it now.

 

Byulyi's eyes went wide knowing that Yongsun had felt what she was wearing. The thought of Yongsun rejecting it crossed her mind but when their eyes met again, Byulyi saw the lust in Yongsun's eyes. Their lips connected once again and their tongues explored each others mouth as Byulyi's back hit the bed and Yongsun rested her entire weight on the blonde. The singer's hips grounded into her lover's and her excitement grew with anticipation.

 

 

 

 

 

Hwasa's hands gripped the ends of the arm bars on the chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. Wheein was giving her a very erotic lap dance and the only piece of clothing that had left the singer's body was her jacket. It didn't even matter to Hwasa how clothed the girl was, Wheein's hips were swinging around on her lap and her upper body rolling so close to the short haired brunette's face. From her lips, Wheein murmured the lyrics to her song. It was a sexy song and at this moment she felt incredibly sexy.

 

Her nerves had disappeared as well as her insecurities. Perhaps it had taken the idea of her unnie and her crush sleeping together to awaken her confidence, but at this moment all Wheein wanted was for Hwasa to beg her to stop. To beg for her touch and her kiss but Hwasa did not beg. Women begged her and she remained still on that chair while lusting for the sex kitten in front of her.

 

Moving so seductively was hard work and finally Wheein stopped dancing. She sat on Hwasa's lap, panting and looking down at the brunette for an answer. Hwasa moved her hands to Wheein's waist and moved up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She moved her feet to stand up and lifted Wheein when she stood up causing the young singer to yelp in surprise.

 

She looked down at Hwasa while wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. “Where do you want me to take you? This chair, my desk, or my bed?”

 

Wheein focused in on Hwasa and smiled. She didn't know what she was in for and she didn't care. She just wanted Hwasa to love and wreck her body and soul.

 

 

 

 

 

Yongsun's back was on the bed now and her red sequin dress was pulled around her waist. Her bra was somewhere in the room along with her panties and Byulyi mouth was on one of her breasts alongside one of her hands, and the other hand was working its magic in between her legs. Byulyi's long expert fingers circled her clit and spread her lips apart before dipping the tip of her middle and ring finger in her entrance.

 

The teasing was too much and the singer wanted more. Her moans got louder the harder her lover sucked on her breasts and those fingers teased her entrance. Byulyi's thumb was abusing Yongsun's clit deliciously and the singer grasped the sheets of the bed as hard as she could. The blonde pulled away from Yongsun's breasts and brought her hands up to the dress pooling around the brunette's waist.

 

Yongsun whimpered at the loss in between her legs but was happy to lift her waist and allow her lover to remove the dress. Her pumps went along with the dress before the blonde could get back to what she was previously doing, Yongsun sat up and reached for the blonde's jacket. Byulyi was way too dressed for her liking now.

 

The blonde smiled and helped the brunette remove her clothing, starting with the jacket, then the vest, tie and shirt. The sight of Byulyi's breasts made Yongsun lick her lips – the blonde had not been wearing a bra at all. Yongsun brought her hands to Byulyi's small breasts and gently massaged them, stroking the nipples with her thumbs.

 

The blonde moaned at the sensation and moved her head down to kiss her lover. Yongsun moved her hands further down touching the blonde's abs and stopping right at her belt buckle. She moved her left hand to undo the belt while the right started stroking the surprise Byulyi had in her pants.

 

“Wait...not yet...I want to taste you...” Byulyi stopped the brunette's hands with her own and brought them above Yongsun's head as she laid her back on the bed.

 

“Byul...” Yongsun moaned out and guided her lover's head down to her core. The first time had been amazing and this time it would be even better. Byulyi's tongue was flat against her entrance and as she moved it up to taste all of Yongsun, the tip of the blonde's tongue licked the underside of the hardened nub.

 

The blonde continued to languidly lick the brunette tasting her essence and savoring it. It was slow and torturous for the brunette but it felt so good. Byulyi then moved her mouth to suck on Yongsun's clit and swirl her tongue around it eliciting even more high pitched moans from the brunette. Moving away from her clit, Byulyi dipped her tongue inside Yongsun tasting even more of the sweet tangy essence she loved.

 

She went on for several minutes, eating out her lover until Yongsun was coming undone in her mouth and moans with her name were escaping her lips. Yongsun felt her entire body tremble with pleasure as she came. This was certainly better than her own fingers. She had been craving Byulyi's special touch for so long.

 

The blonde continued to lick Yongsun's center for several moments and finally pulled away from her with a smile on her face. She moved up the singer's body leading a trail of kisses from her center all the way up to her lips. They grinned as they kissed and Yongsun's hands moved to unbuckle and unbutton Byulyi's pants. She was growing wetter just thinking about what her lover was packing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Aaaahhh!!! Mmmm....fuuuckk Hwasa!” Wheein's scream bounced off the walls of Hwasa's office. Her first orgasm had hit her so fast and hard that her body was still shaking from the incredible feeling. Her top and bra were hanging off one of the bookshelves in Hwasa's office and only her skirt and panties remained on her body.

 

Hwasa had been sucking and kissing on her breasts while her left hand had been rubbing delicious circles around Wheein's clit through her panties. They were ruined but it was all for a good cause. Wheein's hands were still grasping the arm bars of Hwasa's chair. The short haired brunette had carried the young singer to her personal chair earlier.

 

Wheein loosened her grasp on the chair when she felt Hwasa picking her up once again. She was so strong and so dominant and Wheein loved it. Tonight she would let the brunette do whatever she wanted with her body. Hwasa's right arm swung down on the desk and she knocked away everything in the middle and right side of the desk. It made a complete mess on the floor but she did not care right now.

 

Wheein's answer earlier had been all three and Hwasa was going to make her wishes come true. She had taken Wheein on her chair and now her desk was next. Feeling that hard little nub on her fingers through the young singer's panties earlier made Hwasa go wild. She wanted to see this angel completely, touch her with no barriers and devour her until she came in her mouth.

 

The young singer yelped when she felt her bare back hit the cold wood of the desk. Her body was heated though and it adjusted quickly. It was a great contrast. Hwasa removed her jacket and threw it on her chair before reaching for the zipper on the back of Wheein's skirt. She lowered it and pulled the skirt and the red panties Wheein was wearing down her legs until they were completely off. She left the pumps on Wheein's feet because she liked seeing the singer in them – plus they made her legs look so sexy.

 

Hwasa had been wanting to worship those sexy legs and thighs so badly that she led a trail of kisses down both of Wheein's legs and thighs. Hwasa placed a loving kiss on the birthmark on the side of Wheein's right outer thigh. Wheein smiled when she felt the kiss and looked down to see Hwasa's head in between her legs moving to taste her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Wheein threw her head back and Hwasa focused her sights on the wet center before her. She licked her lips and then moved to suck on Wheein's clit.

 

The singer had to hold on to the edges of Hwasa's desk above her head to keep from writhing around. Hwasa's mouth was all over her center now and it was driving Wheein crazy. She could hear Hwasa talking in between her licking and tongue swirling. _'You taste so good...mmm...Wheein...'_

 

Her comments made Wheein feel incredibly sexy and she showed her lover just how much she was enjoying this by moaning even louder. Hwasa's tongue was suddenly inside her and Wheein jumped at the feeling making Hwasa hold her hips down. The long nails on Hwasa's fingers dug into her skin and Wheein hoped the brunette would leave marks there to remember their night together.

 

Hwasa's left hand was suddenly on Wheein's center rubbing her clit with the tips of her fingers and then moving down to her entrance. The long nails on Hwasa's fingers made Wheein yelp and she pushed the brunette's head away from her center.

 

“Wait! Your nails...” Wheein shouted and Hwasa looked up at her and nodded her head. Hwasa stood up and brought her middle and ring finger from her left hand up to her mouth. Using her teeth, she popped both acrylic nails off and spit them out to her right. She brought her hand up to Wheein's lips and singer stuck her tongue out to lick them.

 

Wheein opened her mouth a little wider and started sucking on Hwasa's fingers gaining a smirk from the brunette. “I'm sorry. I forgot for a second. You're making me loose my mind.”

 

Wheein stopped sucking on Hwasa's fingers and grinned. “It's okay...”

 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Hwasa's left hand was already on Wheein's center and those two fingers were entering her. The singer let out several gasps as she adjusted to the fingers thrusting in and out of her slowly. Hwasa kissed her once again and then moved back down to continue tasting her lover.

 

With Hwasa's fingers and tongue on her, Wheein knew she wouldn't last long. She could feel the orgasm nearing and moments later her toes were curling, moans were escaping her lips and she was coming around Hwasa's fingers. The brunette helped her ride out her orgasm and then lifted her up from the desk. On instinct, Wheein's legs wrapped around Hwasa's waist and her arms around her neck.

 

“My bed will be the best part...” Hwasa's signature smirk was on her lips again and Wheein hid her face in the crook of Hwasa neck. She was feeling shy but extremely excited about what was to come next.

 

 

 

 

 

The black silk blindfold had increased Yongsun's arousal and excitement. She was lying on her stomach while Byulyi was sitting on top of the back of her thighs and was placing loving kisses on her back and shoulders. She could feel the toy the blonde was wearing resting snugly in between her cheeks and that had her soaking the bed sheets underneath her. It had been a surprise when she felt it through Byulyi's pants and even though she had never used something like that in the bedroom, she wasn't against it.

 

“I'll be gentle. I want you to enjoy it, make you feel good.” Byulyi moved more of Yongsun's hair away from her back and neck as she continued kissing her.

 

Yongsun nodded her head and Byulyi finally moved off of Yongsun and pulled the blindfold off her lover when the singer had completely turned around. Her eyes quickly darted to the toy in between Byulyi's legs and she gasped. It was red, long, thick and standing at attention. Her hand reached for it and she gently stroked it gaining a smile from the blonde.

 

“It's big...” Her voice trailed off and her eyes met Byulyi's. The blonde was still smiling and her eyes were speaking for her. Yongsun looked down at the strap on dildo and continued to stroke it. “But I want it.”

 

Byulyi moved her face closer to Yongsun's and kissed her lovingly and lustfully. Yongsun fell back on the bed with Byulyi on top of her and she spread her legs out a little further. The toy rested right in between her folds and since she was so sensitive at the moment, it felt amazing just sitting there. While kissing her lover, Byulyi reached for the bottle of lube she had in the night stand. Despite Yongsun being incredibly wet, she didn't want to hurt her.

 

The blonde pulled away from the brunette and opened the bottle to pour some of the lube on her hand. She closed the lid and threw the bottle off to the side and started stroking the toy to completely cover it. Yongsun bit her bottom lip while looking at Byulyi stroking the toy. It was the hottest she had ever seen the blonde look and she wanted her inside now.

 

“I want you inside me Byul...” Yongsun's words shot straight to Byulyi's core. She had been so aroused through all this love making but had not come yet. If Yongsun continued this talk, pretending the toy was an actual part of her anatomy, then Byulyi would loose it faster than she intended to keep going.

 

The blonde nodded her head and rubbed the tip of the toy on Yongsun's clit and folds before placing it at her entrance. Slowly, she began to enter the singer and giving her time to adjust to the size of it. Yongsun's face cringed slightly as she adjusted but otherwise it felt incredible to be filled like this. The singer was tight and wet around her, and Byulyi slowly pulled out before pushing it in again.

 

Her hips started a slow and steady rhythm as Yongsun adjusted and she increased her speed gradually until the singer was moaning for her to go faster. Byulyi was in her own world as she pounded into Yongsun. At this moment it was her inside her lover, feeling how wet, warm and tight she was. The front part of her strap on harness rubbed against her and Byulyi knew she would come soon. It was already too much.

 

Her arms were holding her up as her hips continued their relentless thrusts. Yongsun was writhing in pleasure, her hips meeting Byulyi's movements and curses and moans coming out of her lips. Byulyi was moaning along side her and their lips met several times. The kisses were lustful and filled with need.

 

“Yongsun...ahh...I'm coming...” Byulyi moaned out next to her lover's ear. She could feel the tingly sensation coursing through her body and making her hips move erratically. Yongsun wasn't far behind as she tightened around Byulyi and screamed as she came.

 

“Byul!!!” She screamed her lovers name and her body relaxed as the orgasm washed over her. Byulyi was panting trying to catch her breathe and her body trembled slightly. She pulled out of Yongsun and removed the harness from around her hips. She threw it on the floor and moved over next to Yongsun to pull the girl into her arms.

 

“I love you Kim Yongsun...I love you so much...” She kissed the top of Yongsun's head and the singer cuddled further into the blonde.

 

“I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same Byul...I love you...” Yongsun held onto Byulyi and kissed her chest.

 

“I'm taking a long vacation...” Byulyi yawned and Yongsun followed with a yawn of her own. It was contagious and she was sated and enjoying their after glow.

 

“And I'm going on vacation with you.” Yongsun said and chuckled getting one out of Byulyi too. The slowly drifted into sleep after that. The moon and the sun were united once again.

 

 

 

 

 

Hwasa's room was not just a room. It was an entire condo built in the second floor of the hotel. Wheein had not even noticed the door leading to it when she was strutting down the hallway earlier. The place was furnished and styled beautifully to fit Hwasa's style but tonight she had only caught a glimpse of it because Hwasa fell on her bed with Wheein on top of her not long after entering the place.

 

They were kissing roughly and lustfully while both of their hands were roaming each others bodies. Wheein was relishing in the feeling of Hwasa's skin and body on her hands. The first place they moved to were Hwasa's thighs and she squeezed them tightly enjoying how soft the brunette's skin was and how firm her thighs were.

 

Hwasa's hands were on Wheein's butt cheeks squeezing them and massaging them. The singer was driving her mad with lust. Hwasa wanted to come as well but continued making Wheein squirm under her touch. The short haired brunette switched their positions and pulled away from Wheein to look down at her. The definition of perfection in the dictionary had to include Jung Wheein for sure because that was what the young singer was. Absolute perfection.

 

“What to do with you Wheein...such perfection and you're all mine...” Hwasa was speaking out her thoughts and Wheein smiled at Hwasa's words. Any other time she would have argued Hwasa down about her body but the businesswoman had made her feel so sexy that all she could do was agree.

 

Hwasa smirked at the thought that crossed her mind and she moved to her night stand to pull out a black handkerchief she kept there. She quickly folded it a certain way and turned it into a blindfold to place around Wheein's eyes. Wheein was surprised at first, seeing the blindfold and allowing Hwasa to place it around her eyes. It created a new level of mystery and excitement that Wheein was willing to partake in.

 

“Do you trust me Wheein?” Hwasa asked her after tying the blindfold around her eyes.

 

“Yes...” Wheein responded. She gulped but knew Hwasa would not hurt her.

 

“Thank you. I'll be gentle...” Hwasa whispered into Wheein's ear and grinned. “For the most part.”

 

That last part caused Wheein to feel a new rush of arousal pool in her center. Her essence was going to be all over Hwasa's bed sheets. Hwasa removed her bra along with her shorts and panties which were soaked from her arousal. She went over to the dresser on the side wall and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out the harness and dildo and quickly put it on. Hopefully Wheein wouldn't protest because the idea of fucking Wheein with this was turning her on so much. She wouldn't force it on the girl if she wasn't okay with it though.

 

Once she had adjusted it around her hips, Hwasa looked down at herself and grinned. Wearing this always boosted her ego. She strut over to Wheein who was sitting patiently on the bed waiting to find out what Hwasa was going to do next. The singer felt the bed dip and Hwasa moving to sit in front of her. Wheein couldn't tell since she could not see.

 

Hwasa was standing on the bed in front of Wheein. She moved to grab Wheein's hands and the singer had to sit on her knees in order to face Hwasa at the right height. The short haired brunette placed Wheein's hands on her thighs and moved them up slightly so that Wheein could move them up on her own. The singer moved her hands up Hwasa's thighs to her hips and stopped when she felt the leather strap around the woman's hips.

 

Wheein's fingers followed the straps until her hand felt it. It was cold to the touch and hard. She wrapped her hand around the item and realized she couldn't close her fingers around the girth and the length of it was long too. A gasp escaped Wheein's lips realizing exactly what Hwasa was wearing and her wetness was running down her thighs now.

 

“Hwasa...you're so big...” Wheein breathed out and Hwasa's jaw dropped and her breath hitched. Wheein was into it. She was so into it. The singer's hands started stroking the toy and unlike Byulyi's red one, Hwasa's was black.

 

Wheein moved her face closer to the toy and stuck the tip of her tongue out to lick the tip of the toy. Hwasa was so shocked that her knees almost gave out but she held herself up and moved a hand to run down the side of Wheein's face.

 

“You don't have-” She started to say but Wheein cut her off. _“I want to.”_

 

Hwasa was about to loose her shit. Wheein was incredible. Yongsun was going to get a huge pay bonus for introducing this girl to her. The moment Wheein's lips wrapped _'around her,'_ Hwasa swore she would make this girl her wife. She didn't like to curse using God's name but Goddamn this girl was a keeper.

 

The sight of Wheein _'sucking her off'_ was too much for Hwasa. She would go crazy on Wheein and this wasn't the time. It was already crazy she had even put the damn thing on. “Wheein, stop! Stop! I can't take it. You'll drive me insane.”

 

Wheein pulled away and frowned at Hwasa's words. She was positive the woman was enjoying it but all of the sudden she wasn't. Hwasa fell to her knees and moved her hands to remove the blindfold from Wheein's eyes. Wheein opened her eyes and looked at the short haired brunette with curiosity.

 

“Hwasa? What's wrong?” Wheein asked and Hwasa shook her head and smiled.

 

“Nothing...I mean...God...Wheein that was so hot...you were going to make me loose my mind if you kept going. You're amazing.” For the first time tonight, Wheein saw a different look in Hwasa's eyes. It wasn't seduction or lust, it was love. It was the most endearing loving look that Hwasa could ever give anyone.

 

Hwasa was so confident, dominant, and assertive around everyone but Wheein had brought out the softest look in Hwasa's eyes. Wheein smiled lovingly at Hwasa and cupped her face. “I still want it.”

 

“Oh God...” Hwasa gulped and kissed Wheein lovingly. The singer smiled into the kiss and knew these kisses would be her favorite.

 

“Where's Hwasaja the stud I've heard so much about huh?” Wheein asked and giggled.

 

“Huh?” Hwasa looked dumbfounded for a moment. “How do you know they call me Hwasaja?”

 

Wheein giggled again and spilled the beans. “Yongsun unnie. I came to see her show a month ago when I finally got a chance since uni keeps me busy. I saw you that day while she was warming up. You were the sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on and suddenly I was crushing on you hard. I wanted Yongsun unnie to tell me everything about you.”

 

Hwasa blinked. “Forget the bonus. I'm going to kill her.”

 

Wheein burst into a fit a giggles and gently ran her hands down Hwasa's hair and sides of her face. “Bonus? What? Don't kill her please! You have to be a nice lion, Hwasa.”

 

Hwasa closed her eyes and sighed. Because of Wheein, she would not kill Yongsun. “What else did she tell you?”

 

“That you own this hotel with your business partner. She got a little angry just mentioning 'business partner' but other than that she said you're the same age as me! I was shocked, I thought you were older since you're so successful already. I asked if Hwasa was your real name but she said that's all she knows you by.” Wheein smiled and Hwasa noticed the cute dimple on one side of Wheein's face. Hwasa knew she had fallen now.

 

“It's Hyejin, Ahn Hyejin.” Hwasa replied and the smile never faded from Wheein's face.

 

“It's beautiful just like you. I don't know which one I like best. Hwasa is so fitting too.” Hwasa smiled at Wheein's words and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

“You can call me whatever you want.” Hwasa told her and Wheein hugged her tightly. Hwasa pulled Wheein even closer and she was now sitting on her lap. The singer felt Hwasa's _'member'_ on her center and she started moving her hips slowly trying to rub her still heated core on it.

 

“Mmm...Hwasa...” Wheein moaned.

 

“Do you want me inside you babe?” Hwasa asked. Her face was so smug remembering what they were doing before chatting for a bit.

 

“Please...” Wheein moaned and her hips were moving faster now. Hwasa smirked and moved Wheein off of her and laid her on the bed. Before Hwasa could even adjust herself, Wheein turned around and got on all fours, wiggling her butt at Hwasa.

 

She turned her head around to face the brunette and smirked. Hwasa chuckled and moved behind Wheein. Using her left hand, Hwasa gathered some of Wheein's wetness and stroked the toy with it. She placed the toy at Wheein's entrance and slowly pushed forward. The singer yelped and groaned as her lover stretched her. It was her first time being penetrated like this, fingers were one thing, but Hwasa's  _'member'_ was another.

 

Hwasa's hands gripped Wheein's hips and continued pushing until she was all the way in. Wheein moaned and turned to look at her lover again. She was so full and it felt so good. “So big...”

 

Hwasa's ego was so high and she felt like the stud Wheein had mentioned she was. She pulled out slightly and pushed it back in and her rhythm continued until Wheein had completely adjusted and was begging her to go faster. Every thrust brought Hwasa pleasure as well since the harness bumped against her clit. Wheein was so into it that she was pushing back against Hwasa to meet her thrusts. Hwasa adjusted one of her legs so that she could pound deeper into her lover and she moved her hands away from Wheein's hips to grab a fistful of hair and pulled Wheein's head back.

 

Wheein was all moans and whimpers as Hwasa fucked her. Her arms lost their ability to hold her up and she fell forward. Hwasa's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her up but Wheein shook her head. She was so close and just wanted Hwasa to continue pounding into her.

 

“Hwasa....I'm coming....ahhh!” Wheein buried her face in the sheets as she screamed through her orgasm. Hwasa found it harder to thrust into Wheein but she too was hitting her climax. Her hips were erratic and the pleasure running through her body was too much to handle. She pulled out of Wheein and fell on the bed on her side next to Wheein.

 

“Fuck...” Hwasa breathed out. She was panting hard just like Wheein who had fallen to her side as well. Hwasa removed the harness from her waist and threw it on the floor. When she turned back around, Wheein was cuddling into her side and she moved her arms to hold the smaller girl.

 

“You're incredible Hyejin...” Wheein breathed out and kissed Hwasa's chest.

 

“No babe, you are.” Their faces inched closer to each other and they kissed. It was loving and sweet. The kisses Wheein had stated would be her favorite. Sleep over took their bodies and they knew that tonight was not just a one night stand or the reason why Wheein would be the new star of Decalcomanie Hotel.


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decalcomanie Hotel is now going to be an out of order trilogy! Today, I bring you the sequel which is Wheesa centric. The next chapter will be the prequel and it will be Moonsun centric.

Adrenaline coursed through her body while the music vibrated her entire core. It was the song she had composed not long ago. The same one she had auditioned with. Moderato. She had worked with the musicians to compose the sound of it so that it would work perfectly with her lyrics. It was very sensual and sexy. Wheein swayed her hips and ran her hands up and down her body as she danced. The dancers behind her did the same and the crowd was loving it.

 

The young singer flirted with the audience as she sang and danced. It had taken a bit of convincing for Hwasa to allow it, but one of her good friends from the university, who was an underground rapper, had joined her on the stage. She had written the song to include the rap parts and he was happy to perform alongside her. He worked the crowd as much as Wheein did and they even had their moments were they danced together.

 

Wheein felt so alive and sexy right now that her eyes searched for Hwasa in the front row. She smiled and winked in the woman's direction as she sang; her hips swaying back and forth. Her show was a mixture of different genres with ballads and more upbeat songs. Wheein had proven to be, through the two months of extensive training and preparation for the show, a great dancer as well as a singer.

 

They had labeled her the next Solar because of her vocal ability, but with her stage presence, Wheein would become her own star. She was grateful to her unnie for getting her the audition and introducing her to Hwasa, but Wheein didn't want to take Yongsun's place. She wanted to be a star next to her. Yongsun had performed for the first month of Wheein's preparation and had Wheein join her on stage a few times. It helped promote Wheein.

 

Yongsun was in attendance tonight alongside Byulyi. The two had been on vacation for a month already and had returned to Seoul to see Wheein's first show. In the front row, in the center, was Hwasa, Yongsun, and Byulyi sitting next to each other in that order. Wheein had caught a glimpse of them and was happy to see her unnie and her girlfriend here tonight.

 

“Your friend is really good. I'm captivated.” Byulyi whispered into Yongsun's ear and the singer smiled.

 

“I knew she was a star. She just had to believe in herself like I believed in her. And don't let Hwasa hear you.” Yongsun chuckled at her last statement and eyed Hwasa from the corner of her eye.

 

“Pfft, Hwasaja doesn't scare me. Wheein is great, she's beautiful, but in the end she can't compare to the amazing Sun next to me.” It was so greasy and Yongsun cringed at Byulyi's words but she loved it. She couldn't help it.

 

“Keep it in your pants for now Moon.” Yongsun grinned and turned to look at Byulyi who was grinning as well.

 

“Oh it's definitely still in my pants.” Byulyi wiggled her eyebrows and burst into a chuckle alongside Yongsun who smacked her wrist. Both turned to face the stage again where the performance had gone into a dance break.

 

Wheein was going all out now. She was wearing a long red blazer that stopped right where her legs met her hips, the shortest red shorts that could hardly be seen under the blazer, and a pair of black strap heels. Her hair was down and flowing in waves and it swayed just like her hips. Wheein was being very sensual and seductive during the dance break and it was affecting Hwasa to no end.

 

Yongsun frowned slightly when she heard the labored breathing next to her. She turned her head slightly to face Hwasa and noticed how hard her boss was gripping the arm rest of her chair. Her knuckles were white and so were her fingers holding the glass of Scotch on her left hand. The cocked black fedora hid most of Hwasa's face from Yongsun, but she could see the slightly parted lips and the way her neck moved as her breath hitched.

 

Hwasa's mouth was completely dry from how hard she was breathing. Her chest heaved and the temperature of the room had increased greatly. It was just her though. Her body was reacting to the seductress on that stage, and Hwasa wanted nothing more than to jump up there and take Wheein on that stage. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. Hwasa was hot and bothered and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

Hwasa brought glass of Scotch up to her lips and drank the cool liquid in one big gulp. It burned deliciously going down her throat and she wished she had brought one of her cigars to smoke through this. The whiskey did nothing to quench the sudden thirst. She needed more so she motioned one of the waiters over.

 

She pulled the young man close to face level and looked into his eyes. “Bring me the whole bottle of Scotch.”

 

The young man stood up straight and nodded vigorously at Hwasa before running off to get what she requested. Yongsun had been keeping her eye on Hwasa more than she had on Wheein, who was singing again. The song ran through the last part of the lyrics and Wheein and her friend, the rapper, struck their last pose – facing each other, his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest.

 

Yongsun swore at that moment she heard Hwasa literally growl, but she dared not turn to face her boss. Instead, she along with Byulyi, stood up and clapped excitedly for Wheein just like everyone else in the theater. There were cheers, whistles, and people hollering at Wheein. The young singer and the rapper were nothing but smiles as their eyes scanned the audience.

 

Hwasa never stood up, she didn't clap nor did she cheer. Her chest continued to heave as her eyes roamed Wheein's body and face. She was so proud of the girl and so turned on by her. Hwasa was not sure if she would be able to survive what was coming next. She had seen the choreography for it, she had seen the practice stages, but it was now time for the real thing. Everything about the next performance was going to be completely polished to perfection.

 

The lights in the theater dimmed, the stage went completely black and the curtains closed. The crowd quieted down and the waiter returned with the bottle of Scotch whiskey for Hwasa. She took the bottle from him and poured more of the light brown liquid in her glass – the ice had not melted away yet. Hwasa took another swig to help calm her down and her breathing started returning to normal as well.

 

Minutes later, the lights on the ceiling came on and they lit up the curtains which opened up seconds later to reveal all of the burlesque dancers that performed at the hotel. This was the special performance added to Wheein's show and she would be doing a dance number with the dancers. Two of the dancers were holding huge feather fans, and when the music started, they moved the fans away to reveal Wheein sitting on a wooden sofa with red padding.

 

Hwasa's breath hitched and another wave of arousal struck her at the sight of Wheein in a red and black corset, black lingerie panties, sheer stockings with a garter belt, red stilettos and her make up had gotten a bit darker and sexier. Whistling erupted from all of the men in the audience alongside claps and cheers. Wheein smirked at the audience and started the dance routine along side the other dancers.

 

Wheein was working it on the sofa, bending over seductively, running her hands through her body, biting her bottom lip and index finger. Her hips swayed side to side as she followed the sexy choreography. The only time she had felt this sexy was her first time with Hwasa, and Wheein dared say she felt even sexier now. The audience was eating up the performance. It was so loud, all the cheers and hollers, and all of the dancers on the stage basked on the feedback of the audience.

 

Yongsun was shocked to see her best friend completely owning her sexuality and stage at the moment. Wheein was making a huge impact and it also made Yongsun feel extremely proud. The hotel would be in good hands with Wheein as the star performer once she decided on what recording contract to sign. The brunette turned to her blonde girlfriend and rolled her eyes at the gaping mouth and slight drool on the side of Byulyi's mouth.

 

Byulyi was a sucker for sexy beautiful women and the burlesque dancers along with Wheein were exactly that right now. Yongsun then turned to finally look at Hwasa and saw the woman was breathing so hard and holding onto the arm of the chair and her glass so hard that they would break – and they did, the glass at least. It shattered in Hwasa's left hand and she let it drop to the ground. Yongsun feared for a second that her boss had cut her hand but luckily she did not.

 

Yongsun turned to Byulyi who was still drooling and wiped the saliva from the side of her girlfriend's mouth. “I hope you look at me like that tonight.”

 

Byulyi's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Yongsun who raised an eyebrow and smirked. Byulyi smiled nervously at Yongsun until her eyes caught a sight of Hwasa. The blonde's facial expression suddenly changed to a frown and Yongsun looked to the side. She figured right away that her girlfriend had spotted her best friend quivering with arousal in her chair. Hwasa's body was trembling only slightly, but internally she was a complete mess.

 

“Hwasa is going to burst.” Byulyi said and turned back to the performance on the the stage.

 

Yongsun leaned into the blonde, “We will have to meet up with Wheein after the show before Hwasa devours her.”

 

Byulyi chuckled slightly and nodded. It was true. The person sitting next to Yongsun was not Hwasa, it was Hwasaja the starving lion eyeing its prey on that stage. Hwasa was so focused on Wheein at the moment that nothing around her mattered. Her thirst continued to increase so she reached for the bottle of Scotch on the floor and took a swig of it.

 

The alcohol alongside her own bodily reaction had made Hwasa feel incredibly hot. It was pure torture to look at the woman she desired performing on that stage to such a sexy number. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down and comeback to her senses. Wheein was looking in her direction at the moment while doing some of the most erotic dancing Hwasa had ever witness – good thing Wheein was still fully clothed.

 

The cheers, whistling and hollering became more apparent to Hwasa as she calmed herself down a bit and took another swig of the whiskey from the bottle. All these men were enraptured, enamored, and most likely turned on by the dancers. By Wheein. Her Wheein. It made her blood boil. All these perverted men, and probably women, wanted her – they wanted Wheein. They wanted to do to Wheein all the things that Hwasa wanted to do herself.

 

Another chug of whiskey. She would drink the whole damn bottle if need be.

 

The music finally stopped and all of the dancers on the stage hit their last pose. The cheers from the audience were the loudest of the night and that brought a huge smile to Wheein's face. This was her second to last number and the next would certainly help the audience cool down. The curtains closed again and Wheein ran off to change into her next outfit. The make up artist was waiting on her as well to fix her make up for the last song.

 

It took a little longer for Wheein to come out again, but when she did, the curtains opened up and revealed a very contrasting singer to the audience from the last performance. Wheein was wearing a white strapless dress covered in a lace pattern. The dress stopped very high up her thighs and the bottom was made out of white sheer fabric that made a small train on the floor. Wheein had gone from a sex goddess to a complete angel. Everyone was enthralled by her grace and beauty now.

 

Hwasa's breathing was still labored. Her sex goddess was now and angel and perhaps this was the sign that she had been needing all night. It had been too much, she had now passed on to the next life. The ballad was beautiful and sad at the same time. The moment Wheein hit the last note and the music stopped, the crowd stood up, clapped, cheered, and whistled to show Wheein just how much they had enjoyed the show.

 

Yongsun's arm nudged Hwasa's as she and Byulyi stood up to clap for Wheein. It was that nudge that brought Hwasa back to the world of the living. She had not died. No, she was just too captivated by Wheein. When Hwasa turned to look at Yongsun and Byulyi, the two were gone and their seats were empty. She turned to look at the stage and Wheein was smiling from ear to ear and bowing.

 

There was to be a small fan meeting after the show. Hwasa remembered. With the whiskey bottle in her right hand, Hwasa stood up the moment the curtains closed and made her way out of the theater.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein had bowed to and thanked everyone who had been a part of her first show before leaving the back of the stage to head to her dressing room. She turned the knob on the door to open it, and her eyes went wide with shock at what she found inside. Bouquets of red roses had been set down all around her dressing room. Two vases sat on each side of the vanity mirror and one had a white card sticking out of it from in between the roses. _'They must have brought these during my last song'_ was the first thought that ran through her mind after the initial shock.

 

The roses had such a light and sweet flowery scent that brought a smile to Wheein's face. Her eyes wandered to all the bouquets while walking towards the vanity mirror. Her hand reached for the white card while moving her face closer to one of the roses. Her eyelids fluttered as she sniffed in the wonderful scent and her hands unfolded the white card.

 

_“Congratulations on your first show my angel. You were absolutely divine. ~Love, Hyejin.”_

 

The grin on Wheein's face was from ear to ear. The roses had been such a wonderful gesture from Hwasa and Wheein had to thank her the moment she saw her. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink while she read the note once again.

 

“Whee- wow!” Yongsun's voice startled Wheein and she jumped back a step and turned to look at her unnie. Both Yongsun and Byulyi were looking at all the roses with surprised expressions.

 

“Unnie...” Wheein said and Yongsun turned her sights back to Wheein and smiled her signature smile. She walked over to the younger girl with her arms open and hugged Wheein tightly. Byulyi stepped up to both women and smiled at their interaction.

 

“You were so goooood! Ah, you surprised me Wheein. I knew it was going to be good but it was better than good!” Yongsun squealed while hugging the younger girl and Wheein's giggles were muffled in her unnie's chest.

 

“It was amazing and so entertaining. I loved the songs too.” Byulyi commented and Yongsun finally let go of Wheein and the younger girl hugged Byulyi as well. The two of them weren't close, but they were on friendly terms.

 

When Yongsun had introduced the two of them to each other, and Byulyi had mentioned that she was Hwasa's business partner, the young singer understood why the older brunette would get so mad when she mentioned 'business partner' to her. This was the girl that Yongsun had fallen for and never seemed to get over. Good thing they had worked out their issues and were happy together now.

 

“Thank you so much Byul unnie. You too unnie!” Wheein said turning to face Yongsun and bowing at both of them. It was a formal thing to do between friends but Wheein felt like she needed to do so.

 

Wheein looked at the couple for a brief moment before asking her next question. She noticed how Yongsun's dress was white with lace patterns similar to hers and Byulyi was wearing a white tuxedo similar to the one she had seen Hwasa wearing while she was performing. Mirror images. Decalcomanie. The name was fitting for the hotel.

 

“How was the honeymoon?” There was a sly grin on Wheein's face as she asked the couple and both Yongsun and Byulyi blushed – a chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth as well.

 

“We're not there yet Wheein-ah!” Yongsun replied with a giggle.

 

“I think we totally are babe.” Byulyi said and winked at Wheein who giggled. Yongsun groaned and lightly shoved the blonde away from her. The grin on Byulyi's face made the brunette blush even more.

 

“Jeju was beautiful. We had a private beach all to ourselves.” A happy sigh escaped Yongsun's lips. “We had a really great time and I _really_ needed a vacation.”

 

The sound of heels tapping against the floor made Yongsun and Byulyi turn around to face the door and Wheein looked in the same direction in between the couple. Propped against the door was Hwasa staring intently at them and holding the bottle of Scotch in her right hand. Byulyi turned to glance at Wheein and then she set her sights on Yongsun's face. With Hwasa here, their time with Wheein was over. Her girlfriend and her best friend could catch up later.

 

The light squeeze to her right hand made Yongsun turn to look at her blonde girlfriend. The look that Byulyi gave her told her that it was time for them to leave. The brunette nodded her head slightly and turned to face Wheein. “I think the two of you need time alone. Congratulations once again Wheein-ah! You were amazing. I'm so proud!”

 

The hug between the two was filled with a lot of love despite how short it was. Wheein and Byulyi hugged briefly and then the couple turned to head out of the singer's dressing room. Before they left, Wheein shouted at them, “What's the next vacation spot?!”

 

“Paris! City of love.” Byulyi yelled back her response as she and Yongsun walked down the hallway. Wheein giggled at the response before turning to look at Hwasa who was looking at the bottle of whiskey in her hand.

 

Hwasa took a swig of the brown liquid and turned to face Wheein. The black fedora was cocked to one side and the shadow of the brim covered her eyes. The singer wasn't sure what look Hwasa was giving her as short haired woman strut towards her but Wheein kept the smile on her face. Wheein eyes dropped to Hwasa's outfit and her smile got even wider.

 

It had been hard to really observe Hwasa while she performed but now she had a full view. The white tux with the black bow tie, black collar and black trimmed pockets contrasted against all the white. Hwasa's pumps were black as well. The owner of the hotel owned the total refined gentleman look, and despite seeing her in very feminine clothing as well, this particular look was Wheein's favorite. It aroused her.

 

Hwasa placed the bottle of Scotch whiskey on the table in front of the vanity mirror and removed her fedora – throwing it across the room towards the love seat on the wall by the door. Hwasa's previous short black hair had now been dyed a deep ocean blue and she wore contacts of the same color. Wheein's smile faded, her breath hitched, her lips parted slightly and her eyes stared into the ocean blue ones looking back at her.

 

Their faces were so incredibly close that Wheein could smell the whiskey on Hwasa's lips and tongue. Suddenly, their bodies were pressed so incredibly close; Hwasa's hands were around Wheein's waist and she could feel the curves of the other woman pressed against her own. Wheein was reading Hwasa's eyes – seeing everything the woman was expressing. Her labored breathing and the intensity of her sultry look were making Wheein melt.

 

This wasn't Hwasa holding her, pressing their bodies so close she could even feel what Hwasa was hiding in her pants, this was Hwasaja the hungry lion. Wheein knew she was the prey and she was going to fall. Wheein's hands had been resting on her lover's chest but she moved them up to wrap them around Hwasa's neck.

 

“Hwasa-” Her words were cut off when Hwasa's lips suddenly pressed against hers. The blue haired woman's tongue slipped in the singer's mouth and Wheein could taste the Scotch Hwasa had been drinking.

 

The kiss was hungry and filled with lust. Hwasa wanted her so badly and Wheein could feel it. She kissed back but the dominance was in Hwasa's mouth, her hands, her body. It always was and that was what the singer loved most about her.

 

Hwasa pulled away from Wheein to breathe for a moment and the singer opened her eyes to look at her lover once again. Her eyes roamed her lover's face and she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Hwasa was stunning tonight. From the corner of her eyes, Wheein spotted their reflection on the vanity mirror and a smile formed on her lips.

 

“Hwasa...” Wheein moaned out the woman's name. Hwasa's lips were on her neck nipping at all the spots that drove the singer wild.

 

Hwasa growled and Wheein's breath hitched again. Her blue haired lover wanted her so badly that she was turning into an animal. The growl had turned on Wheein more than she expected.

 

“We...we...mmm...look like a...married couple.” Wheein barely managed to say anything through her moans. In so little time, Hwasa had learned how to make her go incoherent very quickly.

 

Hwasa stopped. The comment caught her off guard. She was trying to devour Wheein, not chat. She pulled away slightly from the smaller girl, and turned to face the mirror. Wheein was right. The singer's dress was beautiful and it looked similar to a wedding dress while Hwasa's tuxedo made her fit the role of the groom.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both women turn to look towards the door. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

A gasp escaped from Wheein's lips and she moved away from the blue haired woman that was still holding her so incredibly close. “Mom?!”

 

The older woman standing at the door way nodded her head and grinned at her daughter. Wheein had gotten her looks from her mother seeing as the woman looked like an older version of the singer. She extended her arms out and Wheein ran towards her – hugging her tightly.

 

“I didn't – why didn't you tell me you were coming?! When did you get here? Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!” Wheein let out all her questions through a series of squeals that only made her mother laugh.

 

“I wanted to surprise you! That's why I didn't tell you I was coming. You were amazing honey! I'm so proud of you.” Wheein's mother placed a kiss on each of Wheein's cheeks and the singer tried to hold her tears back. She had fan meeting scheduled and seeing her mother reminded her of it. She didn't want to disappoint her new fans.

 

“Oh mom...” Wheein choked back her tears and her mother gave her such a loving look.

 

She turned to look at Hwasa who was standing near the vanity mirror. While Wheein was hugging her mother, Hwasa had chugged the rest of the Scotch whiskey in the bottle. She already felt the buzz of the liquor but her tolerance was high. Her jaw clenched when the older woman directed her sights at her. Hwasa wasn't sure what the woman would think of her and she had caught them in somewhat of a compromising position – hardly anything scandalous though.

 

“You must be Hwasa. Wheein's told me so much about you. Thank you for giving her this opportunity.” Wheein's mom addressed Hwasa as she stepped closer to the blue haired woman.

 

Hwasa gave the woman a stern look as she walked up to her. She had interrupted them moments ago and the hotel owner was not happy. This was supposed to be her time with Wheein. The singer's mother studied Hwasa briefly before pulling her into a hug. It caught Hwasa by surprise but she hugged the woman back.

 

“Wheein, come here!” Her mother pulled Wheein towards Hwasa and looked at both women standing next to each other.

 

“Well, look at you two! How cute!” Wheein's mom was suddenly gushing and the singer smiled nervously while Hwasa frowned at the older woman. “Oh you two look like you just got married! Wheeinie, your girlfriend is gorgeous.”

 

Wheein was bright red but she smiled happily at her mother's comment. Hwasa suddenly felt her cheeks burn and she bowed at the older woman. “Thank you...but Wheein is the gorgeous one here.”

 

“Ohhh... well aren't you a smooth talker.” Wheein's mom winked at Hwasa and the blue haired woman suddenly felt flustered. Her future mother in law was fond of her already; what a blessing.

 

“Mooommm!” Wheein whined and giggled. “Stop flirting with _MY_ girlfriend.”

 

“Hey, I still got it okay! Don't I Hwasa?” The older woman giggled and her own dimple was out on display now.

 

“Mom!”

 

“You are very beautiful Mrs. Jung.” Hwasa replied and Mrs. Jung squealed in excitement. If Hwasa wasn't full of liquor, partially annoyed, and still extremely turned on, she would have chuckled.

 

“Mom! Ugh, fine! I'm going to the fan meeting before it gets even later.” Wheein started to stomp away but her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards Hwasa.

 

“Not yet honey. You two need to pose for pictures. I'm going to brag about you and your girlfriend when I get back home. _They will know how proud I am_. Now pose, pose!” Mrs. Jung pulled out her camera from her purse and motioned for both women to pose for her.

 

She was a professional photographer so she would be able to get the best shots out of both. Wheein sighed and wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck. She moved in closer to Hwasa's ear and whispered. “Let's just pose. I'll make it up to you.”

 

Nothing was going as Hwasa had planned. All she wanted was a wild night with Wheein. To love her and devour her, but all she was finding were interruptions.

 

They posed for Wheein's mother. She didn't take many shots, just a few really good ones, and after that all three were headed to the fan meeting. The fan meeting – Hwasa was pissed she even agreed to let Wheein have one. All these people needed to either go to their rooms or go home.

 

The crowd waiting for Wheein was huge. They all wanted to greet her and get their tickets, fliers or posters signed. Hwasa and Wheein's mother observed the fan meeting behind Wheein, off to the side next to the curtains. Wheein was set up on a table placed in the middle of the stage and the audience members who wanted to met her had lined up below the stage in a long line.

 

Hwasa continued to check the time on her wrist watch. She was growing impatient with the fan meeting. So many people wanted to meet Wheein, to talk to her, or just ogle at her while she signed something for them.

 

Almost an hour had passed by when the very last person in line walked up to Wheein. The last fan was a man. He was foreign, tall, and handsome. He gave Wheein a smirk as he handed her the poster he had of her and his eyes spoke for him. Hwasa zoned in on him and sneered. She knew that look; it's the look she had given Wheein the first time her eyes landed on her.

 

“Your show was very good.” The man spoke to Wheein in heavily accented Hangeul.

 

“Thank you!” Wheein looked up at him and smiled brightly.

 

He had an endearing look on his face and he bent over to look closer at Wheein. “You're very beautiful. I would love to take you out. Explore Seoul. We can have a good time.”

 

He smirked and moved even closer to the singer who sat on her chair still and completely shocked. She had received so many compliments from everyone but this man was the only one to actually hit on her and ask her out. She wasn't even sure how to reply to him and all she could do was stare into his eyes. He was searching for a response but couldn't quite read the singer's face.

 

Hwasa was shaking. She was furious. A deep growl rose up her throat and Wheein's mother had to place her hand on Hwasa's wrist to stop the woman from running towards the foreign man and knocking the lights out him. He was so much taller than Hwasa though and being a woman, it just wasn't right for her to try and do something. Mrs. Jung didn't want anything to happen to Hwasa; she was positive her daughter could handle this man with grace.

 

Hwasa growled at Mrs. Jung for stopping her. She had enough of the way everyone had looked at Wheein, especially the men. She was a star, an angel descended from heaven with the most beautiful voice Hwasa had ever heard, but all these men looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Now this guy was hitting on Wheein.

 

“I'm flattered,” Wheein finally replied to him but hesitated for a moment. “but I can't.”

 

“Why?” The man moved even closer to Wheein. His face was only a few centimeters from her and she continued to stare into his eyes. He was pushing his luck. The man wanted to taste Wheein so he moved even closer to kiss her but her finger on his lips stopped him.

 

He moved one of his hands to grab Wheein's but all he managed to grab was air. He blinked twice. Wheein was no longer in front of him and he stood up dumbfounded as to what had just happened. In front of him, Hwasa had Wheein by the waist dipping her back and kissing her lips with fervor and passion. Wheein smiled into the kiss; Hwasa had been so smooth pulling her away and dipping her like this to kiss her.

 

Wheein had fallen on their first night together, but this, this made her fall even more. Hwasa pulled Wheein back up to stand straight and she smirked at the foreign man who was standing there with his mouth agape.

 

“She's taken asshole.” Hwasa told him and pulled Wheein away from the table and the stage. Mrs. Jung was behind the curtains with a shocked look on her face. Hwasa had escaped her grip and pulled a very impressive move.

 

“Wheeinie, are you okay?” She asked her daughter once she saw her backstage.

 

“Yes, I'm fine mom. I was so afraid that he would kiss me I couldn't move but Hwasa...” Wheein turned to her girlfriend and smiled at her. Hwasa was glaring at nothing but in her head it was mostly likely the foreign man.

 

“Mom...I...I need to thank her...” Wheein was blushing now. Her mother blushed as well but nodded her head.

 

“Don't tell me anymore! I'm going to my room which is very nice but very expensive. Have your girlfriend give me a discount. Goodnight Wheeinie!” Mrs. Jung shook her head and waved her hands in the air. Her daughter was an adult now with a girlfriend and they did things and that's all she needed to leave it at.

 

She walked towards the exit door of the backstage area. She didn't know the hotel but she would find her way somehow. Wheein waved at her mother and once she disappeared behind the exit door, the singer turned to face the blue haired woman. Hwasa was fuming. It had been too much. She needed release one way or the other.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein's voice and her real name finally made Hwasa turn to look at her girlfriend. “It's just the two of us now.”

 

Hwasa moved so fast to pick up Wheein that she yelped in surprise. On instinct she wrapped her legs around Hwasa's waist and her arms around her neck. The blue haired woman started walking towards the exit carrying the singer in her arms. It didn't take Hwasa long to reach Wheein's dressing room. When they entered, she closed and locked the door behind her and finally sat Wheein on the table in front of the vanity mirror.

 

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Hwasa had had enough. No one was going to stop her now. She didn't even reach for the zipper behind Wheein's dress before she literally ripped it off the smaller girl. Wheein yelped again and held on to the edge of the small table to keep from falling. Once the ripped dress was the on the floor, Hwasa lips were back on hers.

 

The blue haired woman had the singer pinned up against the mirror with her body as she worked to remove her blazer and throw it across the room. She also undid her bow tie and the top buttons of her shirt. Hwasa's lips were trailing kisses down Wheein's neck and the singer was whimpering trying to hold back her moans.

 

“You have no idea...” Hwasa spoke through the nips, licks and kisses. Wheein had moved her hands to undo the small pony tail on the back of her girlfriend's head and started undoing the slick back hairdo to grab at the short blue tresses.

 

“You've tortured me all night...”

 

“Dancing up there...so seductively...”

 

“Enticing all these men and women...”

 

“Moving this sexy little body in ways that only I should enjoy...”

 

“That corset...those black panties...”

 

Wheein was writhing under Hwasa's touch. She could hear in Hwasa's voice her arousal, her desires, her jealousy. Her tone was low and animalistic. Full of hunger for her and only her. Hwasa's skin on her own was hot, almost burning.

 

Her girlfriend had ripped her own shirt away and removed her bra in earlier and now their breasts pressed deliciously against each others. Wheein's hands had been on Hwasa's breasts moments ago, but the woman had moved her lover's hands to undo her pants.

 

“I want you to feel it Wheein. I want you to feel...just how badly I want you...” Hwasa spoke through the licks and nips she was doing to Wheein's breasts. The pleasurable feeling was making Wheein take longer than needed to unbutton her girlfriend's pants.

 

Inpatient, Hwasa pulled away from her girlfriend and undid her down pants. She had been wearing her strap on harness along with the dildo this whole time – she was good at tucking it to where it wouldn't show. At this moment she needed release much more than the singer did, so Hwasa undid one of the buckles and moved the harness far enough from her center. She grabbed Wheein's right hand and shoved inside her pants – in between the harness and her very heated center.

 

Wheein gasped when she felt Hwasa's slick heat on her fingers. “Do you see Wheein? Do you feel it? How turned on you've had me all this time?”

 

The singers hand was automatically moving, rubbing Hwasa's clit and then dipping two fingers inside the blue haired woman. Hwasa didn't moan, she grunted, growled, and pressed her body further into Wheein's. The singer's hand felt amazing rubbing against her and Wheein's fingers were bringing her closer to her climax.

 

“My God Hyejin...fuck...I'm sorry. I didn't know...” Wheein moaned out and continued to relentlessly fuck Hwasa with her fingers. Her whole hand was drenched in her lover's essence.

 

Hwasa trembled the moment the orgasm hit her like a truck. She grunted out her moans and her head fell on Wheein's shoulder while holding tightly onto the singer's waist. Her chest heaved and she couldn't seem to breathe in enough air. Goodness, she had been needing that orgasm so badly.

 

Wheein had pulled her fingers out of Hwasa, but her hand remained against her sex. Finally regaining some composure, Hwasa grabbed Wheein's right wrist and pulled the girl's hand out of her pants. The blue haired woman brought her girlfriend's hand up to her lips and started licking her own essence away.

 

Wheein's eyes were wide as Hwasa's tongue ran up and down her palm. Moments later, she stopped licking Wheein's hand and moved to kiss the singer hard. Wheein opened her mouth and Hwasa explored it with her tongue, dropping the essence she had licked from Wheein's hand into the singer's mouth. Wheein moaned at the action and taste.

 

Hwasa finally pulled away from Wheein completely and kicked her pumps off her feet, readjusted the harness on her waist, and pulled her pants off. Wheein bit her bottom lip at the sight of Hwasa's _'member'_ in between her legs. She had felt it earlier and now it was out on full display. Truth be told, she had really enjoyed it the first night but Hwasa had not used it since; until now.

 

A seductive smirk grew on Hwasa's lips when Wheein bit her bottom lip. She knew the singer had enjoyed it on their first night and she was dying to use it on her again. It was a special treat to congratulate her on her first show. Wheein licked her lips while staring at the dildo and she moved her hand to touch it, but Hwasa smacked her hand away.

 

“I need to taste you first...” Wheein gasped at Hwasa's words. Honestly, she thought she was about to be riding that thing hard and fast, but her girlfriend had other plans. She didn't mind though. Hwasa's tongue was very good.

 

Hwasa reached for Wheein's black panties and pulled them off completely alongside her pumps. The singer leaned back against the mirror and spread her legs wider to give a good view to her blue haired lover. Hwasa got on her knees and dove in to taste Wheein – her tongue licking up Wheein's sex, spreading her lips apart.

 

On instinct, Wheein's hips jerked and her hands moved to grab on to Hwasa's head and hair. The singer leaned forward when she felt her girlfriend sucking on her clit – mouth wide and her breath hitching once again. Hwasa stopped sucking on Wheein's clit and slid her tongue down to dip into the singer's entrance. Wheein was so warm and her essence was sweet and tangy. Hwasa swore every time she ate out Wheein that she could live off the smaller girl's essence.

 

Little mewls and whimpers were the only thing coming out of Wheein's mouth. She was holding back her moans but the more Hwasa's mouth worked on her, the harder she found it to hold them back. Her hips were moving along with her lover's tongue and her hands had a tight grip on the ocean blue tresses.

 

“I'm so close...” Wheein moaned. She could feel all those tingly sensations coursing through her body. She was almost there – right at the brink. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She only needed another second to reach her climax and all of the sudden Hwasa pulled away from her sex.

 

The cold air of the room hit Wheein's heated center and her thighs moved to try and hold Hwasa's head in between her legs, but the woman had completely pulled away from her. “Ahhh! Hyejin! Nooo! Don't stop...pleaseeeee”

 

Wheein was begging for her girlfriend to finish, but Hwasa shook her head and leaned in closer to face her. Brown orbs connecting to blue ones. “Did you think I would just let you cum after how bad you were today?”

 

_Bad?_ Wheein thought. _How had she been bad today? Oh, the show..._

 

“Get on your knees.” Hwasa demanded and Wheein nodded jumping off the vanity mirror table and getting on her knees like Hwasa asked. Her body was still railing from being so close to an orgasm and then being denied. Hwasa also sounded so hot ordering her around.

 

Wheein was turned on ever more. Hwasa moved to pick up the ribbon that she used for her bow tie and then returned to face Wheein once again. “Bring your hands up.”

 

The singer brought her hands up as Hwasa had asked of her and Hwasa gripped one of Wheein's wrist with a strong hand. She joined up Wheein's wrists and tied the ribbon around them. The singer was surprised but she didn't protest. Right now she would do whatever her girlfriend wanted as long as she would get to cum in the end.

 

Hwasa moved to grab her pants and pulled out the black blindfold she had in one of the pockets. She smirked at Wheein and then tied around the singer's eyes. Wheein felt her arousal grow now that she couldn't see and her hands were tied. The idea of bondage had not been discussed but Wheein had a feeling that her girlfriend was into. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that the idea turned her on as well.

 

“On all fours Wheein.” Hwasa's sultry voice made the singer shiver with anticipation and she got on all fours as best as she could with her hands tied. She wanted Hwasa to take her with that _'big cock'_ of hers just so she could get off.

 

The moment Hwasa's hand smacked her ass hard with one of her hands, Wheein yelped and jumped forward – almost hitting the floor face first. “Hyejin!”

 

_'Smack'_ Another hand struck her rear end and Wheein yelped again. “Hyejinnnn!” She whined again. The spanking was turning her even more too and she could feel herself dripping. Her arousal was all over her thighs now.

 

A third smack made her cry out again and she moaned when Hwasa massaged her ass cheeks with both hands. “Mmm...you look so fucking sexy right now Wheein. Tied up, blindfolded, cheeks red just like your lips...”

 

“Hyejin...” All Wheein could was whine. Hwasa liked her real name coming out Wheein's mouth so she moved to give the girl a kiss on the lips. The singer hungrily kissed her lover back and whined again when Hwasa pulled away.

 

“Get on your knees again and tell me how badly you want to cum.” Hwasa ordered her and Wheein obliged fully.

 

She quickly got to her knees and answered her lover. “So bad! Please Hyejin...”

 

“I don't think you want it bad enough. I'm just not convinced.” Hwasa smirked at her own words. She was enjoying toying with her girlfriend like this. She felt blessed to have met Wheein and to be dating her. The girl was absolutely perfect.

 

Wheein whimpered and her bottom lip trembled. She was on the verge of tears. She was desperate. No one had ever denied her an orgasm. “I'll do anything! Please Hyejin! Hwasa!”

 

“Then get to work on this.” Hwasa's hand cupped the back of Wheein's head and pulled her forward until her lips touched the tip of strap on dildo. There was really no pleasure for her from Wheein doing this aside from the visual aspect and the imagination.

 

As long as both of them saw it as a part of Hwasa, the experience would be very enjoyable. Wheein licked the tip of the toy and then wrapped her lips around it to suck on it. Hwasa's eyes went wide and she bit her bottom lip. The more Wheein took it in her mouth, the more Hwasa's breath hitched. She threw her head back and grinned – left hand guiding Wheein's head.

 

Wheein's hands were holding onto the base of the toy and she licked and continued to suck on it. Hwasa smiled while giving Wheein a look filled with love. The girl couldn't see her since she was blindfolded but she was working hard to please Hwasa so that she could get her reward in the end.

 

“You're so good Wheein...fuck...” Hwasa bit her bottom lip again and pulled her _'member'_ out of Wheein's mouth and leaned down to kiss her. Wheein smiled when she felt Hwasa's lips on hers.

 

“For that, you get to cum.” Hwasa told her after pulling away from the kiss and Wheein squealed in excitement. Sucking off Hwasa had made her turn into a complete mess. She would have never even dreamed of doing such a thing before meeting the blue haired woman, but now she had no shame, no restraints.

 

Wheein was open to exploring anything Hwasa was willing to show her. It excited her and despite how harsh Hwasa could sound, how demanding and dominant she could be, everything was still done with love and care. She might be a lion on the outside, but on the inside, Hwasa was a little kitten.

 

Hwasa helped Wheein stand up and she led her to the love seat. Wheein sat on it first, but Hwasa pulled her by her hips further down until her back was on the seat and her hips were at the edge of the seat. Hwasa cupped Wheein's sex and then ran he fingers through Wheein's folds collecting a good amount of wetness.

 

The singer was so wet and slick from her arousal that Hwasa could have entered her without having to lube up the toy. Hwasa's hand felt so good against her sex that Wheein spread her legs even more so that her girlfriend could touch even more of her. Hwasa smiled and removed her hand, eliciting a whimper from Wheein's mouth.

 

Hwasa quickly stroked her _'member'_ with her left hand lubing it up with Wheein's essence. She moved her body to level it out with Wheein's and pressed the tip of the toy on Wheein's entrance. Slowly, she pushed forward until she was completely inside her girlfriend. The singer moaned loudly and held her tied up hands right under her chin.

 

Hwasa was moving in and out of Wheein slowly, allowing her to adjust, but Wheein didn't need that. She needed her girlfriend to fuck her. She wanted to see stars when her orgasm hit her. “Hyejin...go faster...please...”

 

The blue haired woman stared at Wheein's face and how flushed she was. The singers lips were parted and her tongue was sticking out just a bit. She started moving her hips faster and with more force. She moved Wheein's legs to rest on her shoulders and Wheein screamed when she felt Hwasa go even deeper inside her.

 

“You like that?” Hwasa teasingly asked and Wheein nodded.

 

“Yes...just like that...mmm...Hyejin...” Wheein moaned and whimpered. She was so close and Hwasa was pounding into her hard and fast. “Right there! Oh! Hyejin right there!”

 

Hwasa was hitting that one spot inside her. It was too much. Every thrust continuously hitting that one spot. Wheein tightened around Hwasa's _'member'_ and her eyes went wide even with the blindfold over them. She shut them closed just as fast as she opened them and all she saw was white.

 

The orgasm hit Wheein with such force that she screamed and trembled. She tried to push Hwasa away, so that she would stop thrusting into her but the blue haired woman was so into it that she continued her movements. She wanted her girlfriend to ride out her orgasm to it's fullest.

 

Wheein couldn't handle any more of Hwasa's thrusts. They were relentless. It was too much. Her moans and screams mixed into sounds she had never made before. “Hwasaaaa!! Ahhh no, no, noooo....stop!”

 

But Hwasa didn't stop. She was coming too. Every thrust felt incredible against her clit and she wanted release as well. Nothing was more incredible then getting to cum alongside her lover. Wheein screamed once again and her body shook even harder while Hwasa erratically kept thrusting into her. It was a second orgasm hitting her right after the first. Wheein had never experienced anything like it. It was too much.

 

Feeling her own orgasm subside, Hwasa finally stopped moving and pulled out of Wheein. She let go of Wheein's legs and took a seat on the floor next to the love seat while the singer curled up on the sofa. Her body was still shaking, pleasurable tingling sensations were coursing through her body and her eyes were shut tight as she panted for air.

 

Hwasa was heaving too. Her chest rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Wheein and moved to undo the knot of the ribbon on Wheein's wrists. She then removed the blindfold from Wheein's eyes and cupped the singer's face.

 

“Wheein...are you okay? Did I go too far? I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Babe...?” Hwasa questioned with great worry. Wheein slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hwasa. “Wheein?”

 

“Kiss me.” Hwasa smiled at Wheein's request and she moved in closer to Wheein to gently and lovingly kiss her. The singer melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck. They continued kissing like that for several minutes until they parted for air.

 

“Sit.” Wheein pat the side of the love seat next to her as she sat up and Hwasa obliged, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. The moment Hwasa was settled into the love seat, Wheein moved to straddle her girlfriend's lap. The toy sitting snugly in between Wheein's thighs.

 

“Wheein?” Hwasa asked looking up at her beautiful girlfriend and Wheein placed a finger over Hwasa's lips.

 

“You could never hurt me. Not even with this _huge cock of yours_.” Wheein smirked and reached down with her right hand to stroke the toy. Hwasa chuckled at the way Wheein had referred to it and looked down to see the small hand around it. She loved how Wheein role played alongside her. It was so hot and a turn on for Hwasa.

 

“You're amazing Wheein.” Hwasa said and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. Wheein smiled at Hwasa and lifted her hips off the blue haired woman's lap. She kept her right hand on the dildo and placed it right under her entrance before sinking down on it.

 

Hwasa gasped at the action and spread her legs a little further so that Wheein could properly adjust. Wheein moved her legs so that her feet were resting on the seat and she wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck to steady herself. She lifted her hips up and then brought them back down. She wanted to ride Hwasa until she came undone again.

 

Wheein's breasts bounced up and down as she created a steady rhythm and Hwasa licked her lips. The singer looked so fucking hot riding her like this. Hwasa moved her hands to Wheein's ass and gripped it hard as the smaller girl continued bouncing on her lap. She moved her face towards Wheein's breasts to lick and suck on her nipples.

 

The singer threw her head back and moaned loud and hard. It was strenuous to be in this position but Wheein wanted to finish. Hwasa could see how it was getting harder for Wheein to continue riding her. She wasn't moving as steady anymore and she was breathing a lot harder. Hwasa sunk further into the love seat and spread her legs wider. While gripping Wheein's hips, Hwasa started thrusting her hips upwards to meet Wheein's movements.

 

“Come on babe, keep riding me.” Hwasa encouraged Wheein and the singer brought her head back down to look into Hwasa's eyes.

 

A couple of more bounces and Wheein was coming for the third time. She sunk down completely onto Hwasa and couldn't even move anymore. Her moans were filled with exhaustion and satisfaction. Hwasa continued to move her hips a bit with it was hard to do so with Wheein just sitting on her. Finally Hwasa moved to her side, to set Wheein down on the couch and pulled out of her.

 

Mewls escaped Wheein's mouth at the loss of Hwasa inside her. The blue haired woman removed the harness from around her waist and let it drop on the floor. She moved to lie on top of Wheein and tangled her legs with her girlfriend's. Wheein's thigh was rubbing deliciously against her own wet sex, and Hwasa started moving her hips.

 

Hwasa captured Wheein's lips into a sweet loving kiss and moments later she was coming again all over Wheein's thigh. “Mmm...Wheein...”

 

Hearing Hwasa moan out her name made Wheein smile. Their bodies were sweaty and sticking together as they cuddled and kiss on the love seat. They were both exhausted and satisfied.

 

“Wheein...” Hwasa said her girlfriend's name while hiding her face in the crook of Wheein's neck. Wheein was gently rubbing Hwasa's hair back with her left hand while her right arm was wrapped around Hwasa's shoulders.

 

The blue haired woman placed kisses on the crook of Wheein's neck and smiled. “I love you.”

 

Wheein gasped. Their relationship was still very young. Only two months but Hwasa had fallen on the first night. She was only confirming it until now. Wheein smiled. Her heart was beating faster. Hwasa was in her arms and Hwasa was holding her so tight and simply loving her with her current kisses. It couldn't get more perfect than this.

 

A giggle came from Wheein's lips and Hwasa moved to face the singer. She smiled at the sight of the cute dimple on Wheein's cheek and their eyes connected. Wheein stopped giggling and pecked Hwasa's nose.

 

“I love you too.” Their lips met once again. Thanks to Yongsun, Hwasa had found the next big star that would be performing in her hotel, but that wasn't the best part; the best part was that Hwasa had found the love of her life.


End file.
